How to use Region, Language setting, and Free Ad System of Nico Nico Video to Support Video
MENU This site is under construction. (このサイトは作成中です） ---- ---- ●How to use Region, Language setting, and Free Ad System of Nico Nico Video to Support Video 【ニコニコ動画の広告機能等の使い方と、地域と言語選択の英文補助説明と動画のサポート】 Here is some translation of free Advertisement (Ad) system of Nico Nico Video. Critical parts of Language and Region setting and difference are also partially explained. Individual video Producer needs help or cooperation of at least 4-5 normal stable viewers for support Video and introduction constantly. Thus, normal viewer is also very important including Vocaloid video support and Vocaloid culture. It is very helpful to use free Ad system of Nico Nico Video to support. Thank you for your supports. There are several ways. It takes a few minuets to support video significantly with free lottery every day for fun. If you putting free Ad by using free point daily lottery campaign almost everyday, your will get 3-4 of 大特典福引チケット=free point lottery ticket per month and (Bronze Grade)+(Silver Grade) big bonus coupon during the middle or nearly end of the each month. It may possible to use these points to other things. In Nico Nico Video (ニコニコ動画) (NND), there is region and Language selection menu is shown at the bottom of page, if you are NOT using Japanese language Web browser setting. When you select the ●region to Japan(日本), Free Ad coupon system work. You may able to get Nico Nico Point after free lottery (福引) everyday. 発行されるチケットの有効期限は翌日中となります (Translation: But, need to use in next one day for (some specific) coupon. Be caution for expiration day.) ●This Ad system of NND is active when you select the region to Japan at the bottom of NND Web page. Selecting the USA and other country region don't work. Following menu are not shown in other region setting. ●Please get and use free Ad coupon by following way to support video and song which you interested in. You can get free Ad coupon everyday by free lottery (福引). ●You can NOT see the viewer's written comment in different Language setting, most of the comments are written in Japanese Language setting page. All comments are not shown in single Language setting page together. You need to switch Language setting to view other language comment. ---- ---- The location of free lottery (福引) menu is top of NND Web page. http://www.nicovideo.jp/video_to https://nicoad.nicovideo.jp/?header http://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/72346.html - -- In English menu, More Nico Ads -- in 中文 menu, 其他 Nico廣告広告 -- in Japanese menu その他 ニコニ　広告 ---- you can see 無料福引=lottery 1日1回=every day 1日1回無料=day free for once lottery 毎日=Day usually green thumbnail bar. Then, go to that page for free lottery. Following is everyday free Ad coupon lottery system of Nico Nico Video - when you press 「福引を回す」=start lottery Wait for 1 minute for the result of free lottery. You can get at least something everyday. following is example: 広告 無料 Free lottery campaign until specified date.5月23日(May 23, 2018) 福引キャンペーン キャンペーン期間=(campaign period) 5月23日まで=(Until 23:59pm, May 23, 2018) http://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/73640.html 1000ポイントチケット 1枚 800ポイントチケット 1枚 400ポイントチケット 1枚(=free 400pt, 1 ticket) 200ポイントチケット 1枚 100ポイントチケット 1枚 ●After finishing letter, You can see the following text at the bottom of small window. Then, you can also press the text to confirm. 所持チケットを確認する (view tickets you have) https://nicoad.nicovideo.jp/my#tickets ●Following is one day previous example: - when you press 「福引を回す」=start lottery Wait for 1 minute for the result of free lottery. You can get at least something everyday. following is example: 広告 無料 Free lottery campaign until specified date.5月15日(May 15, 2018) 福引キャンペーン キャンペーン期間=(campaign period) 5月15日(火）まで=(Until 23:59pm, May 15, 2018) http://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/72731.html 2000ポイントチケット 1枚 高額クーポン福引Liteチケット 1枚 (=reduction ticket for paid Ad contribution) 1000ポイントチケット 1枚(=free 1000pt, 1 ticket) 600ポイントチケット 1枚 200ポイントチケット 1枚 広告 無料 Free lottery campaign until specified date.5月7日 (May 07, 2018) http://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/72346.html when you press 「福引を回す」=start lottery you can get one of following after free lottery (usually 200-400pt comes out) ゴッドジャックポット福引チケット 1枚 (●God Jack Pot free trial coupon ticket, 1000-10000pt) (Very rare free ticket) 高額クーポン福引Liteチケット 1枚 (reduction ticket for paid Ad contribution) 800ポイントチケット 1枚 (=free 800pt, 1 ticket) 400ポイントチケット 1枚 200ポイントチケット 1枚 ●awarding point ticket depend on each campaign ●After that date (campaign end day 23:58pm), your can normally go to NEXT free point daily lottery campaign in a new Web page from about 0:01AM. Usually, Nico Nico Video is doing everyday for free point daily lottery campaign. You can try daily lottery(「福引を回す」=start lottery) once a day. ●After each campaign end day, you need to find new Webpage (URL) of NEXT free point daily lottery campaign in a new Web page by using above method and terminology. 無料福引=lottery 1日1回=every day 毎日=Day usually green thumbnail bar. ---- ●How to view Mypage and ticket and point page MY page https://nicoad.nicovideo.jp/my Ticket page which you have=Your ticket coupon page. https://nicoad.nicovideo.jp/my#tickets 所持しているチケット=(ticket coupon you currently hold) - 広告=Ad 広告履歴=Ad History チケット=Ticket and Coupon you have 貢=貢献=contribution (You can see how much contributed by putting Ad to any video.) 広告=Ad page top https://nicoad.nicovideo.jp/ ---- ●Type of free coupon ticket example -- ●1) Short expiration day coupon ticket. (Usually get by daily free lottery) 600ポイントチケット =(600 point Ticket) ※有効期限が近づいているチケットが 1 枚あります 2018.05.10 まで （有効期限が近づいています）=(Ticket expire at the end of 2018.05.10) 有効期限=expiration date You can usually get about 100-600 point ticket everyday. - - ●2) Long expiration day bonus coupon ticket. 大特典福引チケット (Big bonus free lottery ticket) 大特典福引チケット=free point lottery ticket was distributed to every NicoNico account user (who usually use)] このチケット1枚で、1回大特典チケット福引を回せます (You can try this free lottery once per 1 ticket.) http://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/64239.html when you press 「福引を回す」=start lottery you can get one of following after free lottery (usually 2000-500pt comes out) 10000ポイントチケット 1枚 (=free 10000pt, 1 ticket) 5000ポイントチケット 1枚 2000ポイントチケット 1枚 1000ポイントチケット 1枚 500ポイントチケット 1枚 ●You can get these kind of (Big bonus free lottery ticket), based on previous about 1,2 weeks, monthly activity of Nico Nico Video. Such as, put Ad to any video, viewing any video how often, write any comments in Video Here is example of past free ticket distribution schedule and required condition (April). 4月のニコニ広告チケット配布情報 http://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/69844.html ●-大特典福引チケット (Big bonus free lottery ticket)= 大特典福引チケット=free point lottery ticket was distributed to 3 times in one month every Niconico account user (who usually use)]. ●If you do daily free lottery and contributed to Ad (almost) everyday or used before expiration day, you will get all of them (bigger free coupon) which takes a few min every day.. ●3) Long expiration day bonus coupon ticket base on how much Ad did you put in any video (this month). ツキヅキ貢献ボーナス=(Monthly Ad contribution bonus) ツキヅキ=(Monthly) 貢献=contribution, Ad contribution to any video) If you don't have this free ticket, see how much point you need to Ad contribute more this month. 今月あと 19872貢 =(In order to get this Free bonus coupon ticket, you need 19872貢 Ad contribution within this month.) 今月=(this month) -- 1]ツキヅキ福引チケット(ブロンズ) =(Monthly Ad contribution Free bonus coupon ticket) (Bronze Grade) This (Bronze Grade) free lottery ticket needs about 10000貢 (Ad contribution) to get. ツキヅキ福引チケット(ブロンズ) =(Monthly Ad contribution Free bonus coupon ticket) (Bronze Grade) (ブロンズ)=(Bronze Grade) このチケット1枚で、1回ツキヅキボーナス(ブロンズ)福引を回せます (You can try this free lottery once per 1 ticket.) 詳しくはこちら http://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/65721.html 3000ポイントチケット 1枚 1000ポイントチケット 1枚 800ポイントチケット 1枚 500ポイントチケット 1枚 300ポイントチケット 1枚 この福引をまわすには 福引チケットが必要です (You need ticket to do free lottery)=You did not enough contributed to put Ad to any Video. - 発行されるチケットの有効期限 チケット発行から 7日間 (有効期限=expiration date is 7 days after getting Ad point coupon/ after finishing free lottery.) - After getting (ブロンズ)=(Bronze Grade) (Monthly Ad contribution Free bonus coupon ticket) , you can get much bigger free bonus coupon. 2](シルバー)=(Silver Grade) ツキヅキ福引チケット(シルバー) =(Monthly Ad contribution Free bonus coupon ticket) (Silver Grade) This (Silver Grade) free lottery ticket needs about additional 20000貢 (Ad contribution) (total 30000貢 in month) to get. http://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/65723.html 5000ポイントチケット 1枚 3000ポイントチケット 1枚 (=free 3000pt, 1 ticket) 1000ポイントチケット 1枚 800ポイントチケット 1枚 600ポイントチケット 1枚 3](ゴールド)=(Gold Grade) This (Gold Grade) free lottery ticket needs additional 50000貢 (Ad contribution) to get. ツキヅキ福引チケット(ゴールド) http://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/65725.html 10000ポイントチケット 1枚 8000ポイントチケット 1枚 5000ポイントチケット 1枚 2000ポイントチケット 1枚 1000ポイントチケット 1枚 ● If you putting free Ad by using free point daily lottery campaign almost everyday, your will get 2(シルバー)=(Silver Grade) coupon during the middle or nearly end of the each month. ---- ●Ad main page and schedule There is Ad main page (when ● Web browser language is non Japanese and region is Japan. if you are using international language.) https://nicoad.nicovideo.jp/ お知らせ=Information all information history regarding ticket and other. http://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/category/nicoad/ example of past free ticket distribution schedule and required condition (April) http://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/69844.html 広告チケット配布情報=Ad ticket distribution information 福引=Lottery 福引キャンペーン開催=Lottery campaign 無料=Free 広告=廣告=Advertisement ---- you can see 無料福引=lottery 1日1回=every day 毎日=Day usually green thumbnail bar. Then, go to that page for free lottery. ---- ●How to use Ad point tickets. In each video of Nico Nico video, there is Ad menu there is Advertise icon next to My List icon 廣告宣傳 icon next to 我的清單 icon 広告 icon next to マイリスト icon Then press Ad icon. Then, small Ad window is pop up. - In the step 3 ポイントを投入する]=put/use Ad point press チケットが利用できます=(you can use your ticket) Then, choose your coupon you have. Determine how many Ad point do you want to use by pressing +100, -100, +1000, -1000 button. - In the step 4 confirm setting and press final button 利用規約に同意してニコニ広告する =confirmed and do/put Ad. - 5) Extra bonus step (feed back bonus lottery immediate after Ad=還元) Wait for 1 minute for the result of AUTOMATIC free additional lottery on Ad small window page. When you use enogh Ad ticket/points (usually each 300 or 500 Ad point) each time, free additional/ectra lottery will start Automatically. You can get at least something every Ad contribution during the campaign period. following is example: http://blog.nicovideo.jp/niconews/72347.html Free exstra bonus lottery campaign for EACH Ad contribution until specified date. GWだけに金増量！福引まわして最大全額還元中（〜5/7） ラッキー300キャンペーン=lucky 300 pt campaign (By each 300 Ad contributuon/put) You can get one of following ticket after automatic lottery (If you get 300 or 500pt, it is recommended to repeat to put Ad with newly received ticket (depend on your schedule.) You can refresh Web page to confirm newly received ticket. You can continue to put Ad if you don't close small Ad windows. 300ポイントチケット 1枚 (=Free 300pt Ad, 1 ticket) 高額クーポン福引チケット 1枚 (reduction ticket for paid Ad contribution) 200ポイントチケット 1枚 150ポイントチケット 1枚 100ポイントチケット 1枚 キャンペーン期間=(campaign period) 5月1日(火） 0:00 〜 5月7日(月） 23:59 まで 5月7日 (23:50pm, May 07, 2018) 還元=feed back ご利用毎=(Each Ad ticke use) ●If you put 1000 Ad point, you can do 3 times of each 300 pt free lottery automatically. (During 300 pt campaign). ●If you put 1000 Ad point, you can do 2 times of each 500 pt free lottery automatically. (During 500 pt campaign). ●After that date (campaign end day 23:58pm), your can normally go to NEXT free point daily lottery campaign in a new Web page from about 0:01AM. Usually, Nico Nico Video is doing everyday for free point daily lottery campaign. You can try daily lottery(「福引を回す」=start lottery) once a day. ●After each campaign end day, you need to find new Webpage (URL) of NEXT free point daily lottery campaign in a new Web page by using above method and terminology. ご利用毎=(Each Ad ticke use) 還元=feed back ラッキー=Lucky キャンペーン=campaign 金か銀=Gold or Silver usually Red thumbnail bar. ---- ---- ---- ---- ●Vocaloid ranking system ●Here is Vocaloid ranking by total score (each hour calculation) in Nico Nico Video (NND). For example, 9000 Ad points contribution (whithin single one day/24 hours) is usually become 1/3 total score count such as +3000 total score. Contributed Ad points x 0.3= ●Comment number, puting the video to MyList, View number of the video are also add into total score of each hour ranking and Vocaloid Daily Ranking.. ●Vocaloid Daily Ranking is determined at 6AM each day by using following this each hour ranking calculation. Usually 2500-3000 total score is about best/top 100 video.　（Not 0AM) Vocaloid Daily Ranking of Each Hour. http://www.nicovideo.jp/ranking/fav/daily/vocaloid ● 6AM determined Daily Ranking of Each Hour is shown to indiviidual video at 8AM as Daily Ranking. ●Only best 100 is shown in the ranking page. Howerver, until best 300 is shown on individual video as a result. ●Used/contributed/put Ad point for individual video is (mainly) effective for about 24 hours for ranking calculation, even remain to shown for 1 week. Thus, Ad contribution is effective for ranking for 24 hours (single day). ●You can change to weekly, monthly ranking in the same page. ●After repeating to use Ad system, you can get special bonus point/coupon at least 3-4 times a month. ●After total 50000 pt Ad contribution. Color of Ad become Yellow/Gold. ●When someone put about 5000-6000 Ad pt during single day (within 24 hours) on non-holiday, the video usually enter best 100-300 in Vocaloid section. When about 3000 Ad pt is put/contributed during 24 hours, the video usually enter or border of best 300. About 3000 Ad pt cause about 30 views for non famous video within 24 hours depend on video. ●Thus, entering best 100 of Daily Ranking of Each Hour is very effective. Only best 100 is shown. ●Therefore, introduction of video in other stable Website is effective. Popular Website is more effective. ---- ●When a video enter best 100 of each hour ranking of Vocaloid Daily Ranking, there is relatively higher possibility to found and view by other people. Other Website is also showing the results of each hour ranking such as following example: Songrium (A planetarium of music) http://songrium.jp/map/#!/playlist?type=feed&feed_uri=nicodb.jp%252Frss%252Fsm33189430 When you select Ranking, the results of each hour Vocaloid ranking is also shown. http://songrium.jp/ Top page http://songrium.jp/map/3d/ Vocaloid Music https://docs.songrium.jp/ Japanese introduction with some link https://docs.songrium.jp/en/ English ---- ---- ●●Conclusion●● ●The Most important things is, Individual video Producer needs help or cooperation of at least 4-5 normal stable viewers for support Video and introduction constantly. Thus, normal viewer is also very important including Vocaloid video support. It is very helpful to use free Ad system of Nico Nico Video to support. ---- ---- Additional help information Additional translation ●region =地域= ---- ---- browser Region and Language setting for Nico Nico Video (NND) ●This is Very Important for international user● If browser setting language is English or Chinese(中文), there is region and Language selection menu is shown at the bottom of page. (If you don't know which language setting is your browser, Please open your browser setting menu. There is language setting of your browser.) In most of Nico Nico Video page. When you select the ●region to Japan(日本), Free Ad coupon system work. When you select the ●region to Japan(日本), additional menu comes up at Top bar. When you select the ●region other than Japan(日本), additional menu is NOT shown. Additional menu was not translated yet to use most of functions other than Japanese. When you select the ●region to Japan(日本), following additional menu comes up at Top bar. ●You can NOT see the viewer's written comment in different Language setting, most (about 95%) of the comments are written in Japanese Language setting page. ●All comments are not shown in single Language setting page together. You need to switch Language setting to view other language comment. ●In order to read most of comments and use free Ad system, you need to set ●region to Japan(日本). and Language setting to Japanese(日本語) tentatively as following figure. However, you can switch back to your own setting very simply by simple selection. ●You also need to log in to your Nico Nico Video account to use these system. ●From April 2018, there is no need to log into Nico Nico Video to view only. ---- ---- Example. Case study and Request for Constant Supports ●For example, following creators from different countries are requesting and looking for constant stable supports for video. If you interested in please support in there video page. Such as putting free Ad of Nico Nico Video, subscribe and writing some comments in Video. Most of them are relatively recent Vocaloid video creators. Otherwise, they don't have enough Website to introduce video. 【Gumi/グミ English】My last words/私の遺言(オリジナル) Nico Nico Video (Click here →：http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm33124747 By RNG Silvercraft Youtube：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ggl1c2LE08Y Artwork by めいさん:http://piapro.jp/t/1pr2 Website https://rngsilvercraft.itch.io/ Website soundcloud:https://soundcloud.com/pk0m5zydjazg In this case, 10000 Ad points was contributed/used in single day. total score was +3,128. Then became best 72 in Vocaloid Daily ranking of Nico Nico Video. 2018-4-30. ---- Next Nest PV Miku 初音ミク ネクストネスト Vocaloid Nico Nico Video (Click here →：http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm32555908 Youtube：http://youtu.be/TPUwbW4CLSU By White30Pa (White) Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/panda.tomoyam (Panda) Twitter: https://twitter.com/Panda39391 This creator is also looking for support to YouTube too.Please see YouTube for detailed description. ---- 【初音ミク】偏執【中國語オリジナル曲】 舞璃 feat. 初音未來 -偏執(初音V4C 中文版) Nico Nico Video (Click here →：http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm32775642 Youtube：https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E__P4dtlrHc By Days Crystal and othres. Please see YouTube for detailed description. Music & Arrange :Crystal Dancer舞璃 舞璃 Facebook:https://www.facebook.com/CrystalDancer/ https://www.facebook.com/days.crystal 舞璃 Twitter:https://twitter.com/DaysCrystal illustration ECHO :https://www.pixiv.net/stacc/potato71234 字幕/特效 ShadowjWu : https://shadowjwu.deviantart.com/ http://www.nicovideo.jp/user/3917446 ---- 「GUMI」 君に届くメロディ 「ORIGINAL」 "The melody that reaches you" Nico Nico Video (Click here →：http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm32127049 Youtube：http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nyVwRu7uj7w By neutrinoP/ Miki Branescu https://www.facebook.com/neutrino006 https://twitter.com/neutrino_P https://www.youtube.com/user/neutrino006 Vocaloid GUMI V3 demo song writer. Already have relatively stable supporter in YouTube. But, difficulity to increase in Nico Nico Video. About 3900 Ad pt was contributed and became best 162 just after upload. 2017-10-24. Nearly about 10000 Ad pt was contributed in single day and became best 91. 2018-around April. ---- 【心華 Xin_Hua】奇蹟Miracle【中国語オリジナル曲】 Nico Nico Video (Click here →：http://www.nicovideo.jp/watch/sm32704867 Youtube：https://youtu.be/qEa5XCmyzwg bilibili：https://www.bilibili.com/video/av19379255/ inst：https://youtu.be/czDLMnX2y_U　（Wind Melody） 作詞/作曲/編曲/混音(music, lyrics)：Wind Melody 調教(Vocal Edition)：J.H.指揮官/J.H.commander 曲繪(illustration)：向黯XiangAn PV：小捲Xquid 歌手：心華 Xin_Hua Facebook and others FB粉專or網站連結 Wind Melody：https://www.facebook.com/Wind.Melody.490188/ J.H.指揮官/J.H.commander：https://www.facebook.com/jhcommander/ https://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100002464863540 小捲：http://xquid.work/ 小捲 Facebook https://www.facebook.com/XJ.Xquid/ 向黯：https://www.facebook.com/向黯-715304155249786/ 向黯 Pixiv:https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=5732513 向黯 Pixiv illustration for this song:https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=67206020 Note: Request for Cooperation of Rank in trial of Nico Nico Video May 7= 5月7日. Please concentrate to contribute Ad on After 6:05AM on May 7, until/before 5:58AM May 8. (the last day of each 300 pt additional Ad lottery is May 7) Writing comment, putting into Mylist, subscribe and viewing video are welcome which also increase total ranking.. Even New Ad user can do at lease 3 free lottery, for this trial. May, 6, Ma7, After 0:01AM of May8 Results This video (Miracle/奇蹟) entered in Best 4 at Vocaloid Daily Ranking. About 50000 Ad points was contributed/used in single day (Between 6AM of May 7 and 6AM of May8). Many person were supported in about 2 days. total score was +22,470. Then became best 4 in Vocaloid Daily ranking of Nico Nico Video. 2018-5-7 to 2018-5-8, 6AM). It was very close to other best 5 video as shown in figure. Constant Supports are still required even after rank in, the same as other video. http://www.nicovideo.jp/ranking/fav/daily/vocaloid Miracle became Best 4 on 2018-5-7 to May 8 Japanese menu Chinese menu After 8AM of 2018-5-8, (yesterday's) ranking was shown in the video page as current ranking as follows: Japanese menu, Chinese menu, English menu indicate some different information such as comments. - - ----